Good Intentions
by MissPinderx
Summary: The year is 1550 Adele England Dudley just turned seventeen such a beautiful young thing so when Henry York spots her there's know doubt that he wants to play some games with her, but will she play along ?
1. Thief

**Hello there,**

The year is 1550 Adele England Dudley just turned seventeen such a beautiful young thing with Long brown hair to her waist, big dark green almond eyes, the perfect shaped button nose, plump rosy lips and flawless pale skin but she is unsure of herself very clumsy at times but very intelligent not a lot of people know how intelligent she really is because she lives in a brothel people don't give her the time of day. She is not a prostitute like her mother was but she gets treated like one she is the lowest kind of class the bottom of the pile. She is nothing like them and very determined to make something of her life not sale her body for sex. But she dose love them there her family the prostitutes looked after her, after her mother died they could have put her in an orphanage but they looked after her kept her safe. So there she was in the brothel tiding up after last night's "Gathering" the good thing about this brothel its higher class so there is an image to uphold so everything has to be cleaned beds and floors.

**I don't own being human, Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Thief**

Adele P.O.V

I sigh looking at the mess these smashed glass all over the floor, the floor is sticky good thing I have my shoes on then I remember I have to clean it. I cross my eyes pulling a face then start to clean starting with the bed covers. When I'm finished with the room I put my dark blue cloak on I do not have to wake the girls up till later. Then I start to walk to the market it's a cold winter mornings in Gloucestershire the streets are full of people running their business. Once I get to the market I snoop around looking for the week's dinner we have enough for meat this week. The first place I stop off at is Jimmy the butcher he's gray missing most of his teeth but a very lovely old man he always gives me the meat as cheapest as he can. He is with his son John I know that Jimmy wants me to marry his son is a nice person but not for me.

"Good morrow" I say, beaming up at Jimmy.

"Good morrow Miss Dudley how are you this fine morning?" He asks, beaming back at me.

"I'm great thank you how are you?" I ask.

"Not too bad" He says, happily.

"What can I get you?" John asks me with a big smile.

"Um can I have ... the rabbit please?" I ask, smiling back at him.

"Of course" He says, cutting the rabbit.

I pay then put the rabbit into my wicker basket wish Jimmy and John a good day then move on I browse through the market looking at the vegetables. Then I feel someone grab my arm and cry "Thief" My eyes dart up I've never seen this man before he smells of alcohol he is fat with red hair he's revolting, I try to pull my arm away from him put he doesn't let go.

"Beautiful girl" He mumbles, drunkenly.

"Thief" He cry's again, but louder this time people start to notice the blonde haired woman from behind the table looks at me.

"Please I have not stolen anything" I say, pleading my innocent looking at the woman.

"Thief" He cry's but more loudly.

I try to pull away from him again but he grabs me tighter pulling me to him, I'm so close to his face I want to gag I wish the ground would swallow me up he's about to say something but then I can hear a man tutting from behind me.

"Let her go" he says, very calmly.

I turn my gaze to him he is beautiful dark brown hair, hazel eyes and rich very rich I can tell by the clothes he's wearing he's stood up state confident but there's something dark in his eyes dangerous even.

"Why would I do that? She is a dirty whore and a thief" The drunken man says, breathing in my face.

He shacks is head "All I see is a ugly fat repulsive drunken man stopping the young woman from doing her daily chores, I am not going to tell you again!" the beautiful man snaps.

"DIRTY WHORE" The drunken man shouts in my face.

Letting go of my arm he pushes me into him, but the beautiful man catches me when I look at the drunken man he looks like he's ready to fight him "Christian, Jake take care of him" then the two men that were stood behind him push their way in front one hits the drunken man and he falls to the floor then they grab him and drag him off down an alleyway. The beautiful man shouts something like "Eat" but I'm to in shock, what just happened has not registered I feel very numb then I realize that he is holding me in his arms I look up at him through my lashes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, standing me to my feet.

"F..F..Fine .. Thank you" I whisper.

I look up at him and he's smiling warmly then I look around at the crowd of people staring at us slowly moving on.

"My names Henry York" He says, warmly.

"Umm Adele Dudley" I smile, blushing looking up at him.

"Would you like some help with that?" he asks, pointing at my wicker baskets.

"Umm No ... Thank you I can manage" I mumble still blushing.

My still hearts pounding I think it's just the adrenaline I do not know but I've never felt this before.

"Can I walk you home?" He asks, still smiling

"Um ... I need some more things maybe another day" I say, He's face turns hard like he's used to getting his own way all the time. I do not know him and I do not want him to know that I live in a brothel he will think I am a prostitute and I really hate being treated like one.

"B... But thank you for what you did... There is not many men that would do what you did... it was very brave so thank you again"

"Maybe I will see you again?" He smiles stiffly.

"That would be nice" I smile, awkwardly back when will I ever see him again?

"I bid you a good day Miss Dudley" He says, nodding his head.

"Good day Mr. York" I say, blushing some more.

With that he disappears into the crowed and I let the breath out that I did not know I was holding, I tuned around to the blonde woman wide eyed I think I am still in shock.

"Umm Can I have ... five carrots and six potatoes please" I mumble, at the blonde woman.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it at that LOL (Five carrots and six potatoes)**

**I really hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading it.**

**Reviews and comments are very welcome x**


	2. Firewood

**Chapter 2 Firewood**

The morning sun is shining through the small window of the room I'm led in bed it's so cold I do not want to get out the bed; I lay there for about five minutes then get out the bed and start to get ready for the day. Once I am ready I start to walk through the house looking at the mess from last night then clean up the rooms. It's been two days since the drunken man incident I have not seen him or Henry York since. I told the prostitutes about what happened Rose the most protective one wanted to find the drunken man and hurt him. I find that we need more firewood so I put on my dark blue cloak on grab my wicker basket and head for the door. I step outside and see Henry York the other side of the street looking straight at me; I blush and start to walk with my head down. Now he knows that I live in a brothel everyone knows where the brothel is in this town the number of men that visit the brothel is unbelievable. I wonder why he is was there for a moment then I can hear someone call my name I turn to see who it is and its Henry he's walking towards me with a big grin.

"Um Hello" I mumble.

"Where are you going" He asks, smiling down at me.

"To get some firewood" I blush, knotting my hands together.

"May I company you?"

"Um it's a long walk" I mumble, looking down at the wicker basket.

"I like long walks" He says, grinning at me.

We start to walk I really don't know him but I'm walking to find firewood with him, then I stop walking and look up at him.

"I'm not a prostitute" I blurt out looking down at floor "You seen me coming out of the brothel I just live there" I say, blushing

"I know"

"How?" I mutter, looking up at him.

"Your too shy and you blush every time you look at me" he says, smiling.

My heart starts to pound my breath becomes shallower he's so close I blush some more looking up at him.

"Were are we going" He asks, as we start to walk.

"Robins Wood Hill" I say.

We walk in silence for a while he doesn't keep his eyes off me I do not understand why it makes me feel uncomfortable I try to kill the silence.

"Do you live here" I ask, looking up at him.

"No ... I am staying here for a mouth or two there is a lot of stuff that needs cleaning up here I live in London" He says, looking down at me.

"Cleaning up here?" I ask, bravely.

"The system here is not very good" he says, matter of faculty for some reason I know that he is not telling me everything.

"How old are you" he asks, I think he's changing the subject.

"Seventeen" I blush.

"That's very young" I feel older then that mush older with all the things I've seen living in a brothel.

Once we get to the hill I collect the firewood he tells me about his life in London and that he's a knight my eyes nearly popped out my head when he told me. I told him about my childhood and about my mother dyeing when I was nine from syphilis, he seam upset when I told him like he understood somehow. When I was finished he took the basket off me and carried it we walk back talking about Gloucestershire and that I've never lived anywhere else, He told me that he has been everywhere in Europe. We get back into town and he walks me right to the door of the brothel and gives be back my basket.

"Thank you for a lovely day" He says, smiling down at me.

"It was very nice talking to you" I say, shyly looking up at him then the door opens and Rose walks out the door when I look up at her she's glaring at Henry.

"And who are you" she asks, cockily raising one eyebrow at Henry.

"ROSE" I say, shocked trying to stop her, there is know need in talking to him like that when I look up at Henry I can see the fury in his eyes.

"Well" She says, looking up at him.

"Rose he is being kind he's the man that stopped the drunken man and just helped me get the wood for the fire" I say, before Henry gets a word in.

"Men don't do kind Adele they want you for one thing and one thing only" she says, looking discussed at Henry.

"You think you can talk to me like that you filthy whore" He growls, stepping forward towards her.

I can see the panic in her, her eyes widen as she steps back

"Stop Henry" I whisper, I do not want him to hurt her she is only looking after me I know that she is being very rude about it but that's just Rose.

He stops for a minute tensing then he looks back at me then back to her "You ever talk to me like that a again I will tear you to pieces understand" he warned

She nods then Henry turns to me he still looks angrily "I bid you good day Adele" He says, storming off.

* * *

**Hello, Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed x**

**Id love to thank Ruby Rosetta Red and ShoePigeon for your reviews and your advice Iv looked and looked for spelling mistakes I'm going to kill myself if theres anymore !**

**I don't own being human :D**


	3. Trouble

**Chapter 3 Trouble**

"That man is bad news Adele if he comes to talk to you again you come straight home" Ginger says, she's one of the prostitutes she's the most motherly.

"But he was just being kind Ginger" I plead.

"The way he was talking to Rose wasn't being kind know was it?"

"No ... but"

"No buts Adele if you see him again you come straight home" she says, crossing her arms and looks at me with a stern look.

"Fine" I say in defeat.

After we have dinner I clean the mess well the ladies attend to their men once I finished that I go to my room and sit on the bed, I don't want to sleep yet I'm not tied I feel like going for a walk so I grab my cloak and tip toe to the door. Once I get outside its dark but there are lanterns on the houses so people can see where they're going. It's very cold I can hear laughter from the public house so I walk up to the window I can see women dancing on the tables well men drink ale as they look up there skirts. I look around the room I can see some familiar faces Jimmy the butcher, Toby the blacksmith, Sam the carpenters and Billy the shoemakers.

I turn away before someone see's me and as I turn to walk I bump into someone he is wearing nee high brown boots, light brown canions, a white shirt and a black jerkin I look up at his face its Henry York Grinning down at me.

"Umm Hello" I say, blushing.

"What are you looking at?" he asks, still grinning.

"Nothing ...I...I need to go" I say, walking passed him I have to do what ginger says I will get into trouble if I do not.

"Wait where are you going" He says, grabbing my hand to stop me.

"The brothel" I say, looking up at him.

"They told you to stop talking to me ... haven't they?"

Hell the hell does he know that? I take my hand out of his and start to walk again the next thing I know he's got his arm around my waist pulling me in to a dark alleyway.

"Let me go Henry" I say, struggling.

"No I want to talk to you" He says, pushing me against the wall.

"But ... I'll get into trouble"

He starts to laugh "No you won't"

"Yes I will now let me go Henry"

"Listen ... I want to apologies for the way I acted earlier today ... It was very rude" he says, leaning on one arm above my head.

"No ... Rose was being very rude you do not need to apologias" I say, looking up at him.

He traces his thumb across my lips and my breath hitches "Let me walk back to the brothel ... Its dark and I want to see you home safe"

"I can't I'll get in trouble"

"I will not walk you to the door just so I can see you get back safe"

"Fine" I say, and with that he takes me hand and starts to walk.

As we walk I stare at are hands I've never held a man's hand before, I've never felt this before. We suddenly stop and I look up at him, we're not too far from the brothel.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Henry asks, looking down at me still holding my hand.

"Henry..." I say annoyed.

"Look... if they don't find out then you can't get into trouble"

"But..."

"No buts I'll meet you outside the cathedral at noon ... and if you do not turn up I'll come and get you" He says grinning.

I sigh "Yes fine ... But if I get killed by Ginger it on your conscience" I say, I look up at him and I see something dark cross his eyes that make me look away what was that about? he leans forward and kisses my forehead and it makes me blush all over I look up at him through my lashes.

"Goodnight Adele" he whispers.

"Goodnight Henry" I whisper, and start to walk to the brothel.

I get to the door and turn around and wave to him then open the door.

* * *

**Hello, what happens next ? Well all I'm going to say is the next chapter is going to be very dark.**

**I'm thinking about changing the rating to an M .. Iv written six chapters so far just about to start the seventh I'm really excited about the next chapter :)**

**and I love to thank Ruby Rosetta Red for your advice means a lot :D**

**I don't own Being Human :) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, Reviews and comments are very welcome x**


	4. Vampire

**Vampire Chapter 4**

As I walk into the brothel I note that it's very quiet it mustn't me a very busy night like I thought it was. I sneak my way up stairs I open the door to my room then I hear the most hair raising scream I've ever heard it makes ever hair on my body stand up. I turn and run back down stairs I open the door to the brothel room, and Rose is on the floor holding her through trying to stop the bleeding. I run over to her grabbing hold of Rose and holding her throat she looks so scared her eyes widen as she looks up at me "Run" she chocks then she stops breathing her eyes turn dull, lifeless.

"Rose ... Rose you need to stay awake" I can feel the tiers full down my face.

I look around me there is so much blood everywhere April and Amy are on a bed led next to one another eye to eye covered in blood, Ann is naked hanging off the bed without her left arm, Summers head has been cut off and her naked body is on the floor and Ginger has been hanged up on the wall by wooden stacks covered in blood. I stand up I'm covered in blood too I look over at the door and someone's stand there, he's covered in blood he's got is shirt off with a very menacing grin I stop breathing.

He steps into the room "Hello beautiful" his eye are black.

I step back "Vampire" I whisper, I've known about them sins I was six some of the old prostitutes that lived here was killed by them.

"Well my name is Olive ... but yes I am a vampire" he say, grinning at me.

He steps forward and I step back till I hit the wall and he grabs my throat pressing me to the wall "I think your be a great gift"

He's face is covered in blood but I can see he's has green eyes he tightens is grip on my throat so I can't breathe, then slams my head so hard on the wall my eyes go bleary the second time I pass out.

When I wake I am so disorientated I'm in a room pained in red with dark brown chairs and a huge fire place. I'm led on a long wooden chair my head hurts so much, I try to sit up but my head feels so heavy I rest it on the arm of the chair then I can see Olive sat on the chair the opposite side to me. I feel the fair run through me like nothing else as he smiles at me.

"How are you feeling" He asks, drinking out of his cub.

I ignore him I think I'm going to be sick, The doors open and Olive stands a blonde haired man comes out the door "sir would like to see you now"

Olive turns to me "Get up" He snaps

I take a deep breath and try to stand pulling myself up out the chair once I'm standing the room spins but I can walk, we walk down a long corridor its pained a very dark blue with paintings on the walls we walk to the door at the end. The blond hair man opens the door and Olive pushes me in the room. There's a huge fire place at the end of the room and a huge dark brown table in the middle with a lot of chairs around, there three men sat at the end eating food the one sat at the top of the table is looking at me in shock.

"Adele" the man says standing get out his chair.

The room starts to spin even more and I fall to the floor putting my head in my hands my god my head hurts, I feel a hand on my back and I look up frightened but its Henry York on his knees.

"What The Hell have you done?" He shouts, up at olive.

"She was in the brothel" he says, back weakly.

"THE BROTHEL IS OFF LIMITS" he shouts, again but louder.

Then I put two and two together Henry York is a vampire I gasp "You're a vampire?" I ask, weakly feeling my face pale.

He looks down at me wide eyed shocked then he looks up at Olive "Christian, Jake take Olive down to the cellar"

"But ..." Then they drag him off.

The next thing I know he was carrying me in his arms my head resting on his chest he turns to the blonde man "Toby can you get one of the maids to get some warm clean water and a clean cloth" then turn and opens the door.

He carries me up some stairs down another corridor and opens a door the room so big there's a dark down four poster bed In the middle with red sheets he pulls the bed cover over and lays me down, a maid walks in with the water and cloth.

"You're going to have to sit up" He says, kneeling down by the bed.

I pull myself up looking at him he takes the water and clothe off the maid he nods to her and she leaves, he puts the cloth in the water rings the cloth and gently dabs the cloth on the back of my head.

I didn't realize that the back of my head has been cut open till the sharp pain started "Ow" I say, moving my head so he can stop.

"Stop moving there's a lot of blood" he says, looking down at me.

I gasp looking up at him wide eyed I try to take the cloth out his hand but he pulls away "I can do it" I say, looking up at him.

"I know ... but we need to clean it and your bloods not bothering me at the moment" He smiles down at me.

"It's not all my blood" I say, looking down at the floor.

I remember the way Olive smiled at me and all the blood I can feel the tries full down my face, there all dead what do I do now? Where do I go? I have no one.

"Why are your crying" He says, kneeling back down on the floor whipping my tears away.

"He killed all of them" I sob, looking up at him. "What do I do now?" I ask.

"For now you can sleep ... We can talk about it tomorrow" he says, chucking the clothe in the water.

"Thank you" I say, looking up at him I am finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"Lie down" He says, so I do what he says I lay on my side he pulls the covers over me and kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Henry" I mumble sleepily.

"Goodnight Adele"

* * *

**Hello,**

**Sorry about changing the rating to a M :( I think this ones to dark for a T**

**I do not own Being Human :) Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, Reviews and comments are very welcome x**

**and Id love to thank Funsoup for your comment :D**


	5. Am I his toy?

**Chapter 5 Am I His Toy?**

I am running down a long corridor from something I am running as fast I can but it's so slow with every step I take it gets harder to move my feet feel heavier and my chest hurts there's a bright light at the end of the corridor. But I hear someone call my name it sounds familiar I stop and turn back to the darkness I want to run but my feet will not let me. Olive is standing right in front of me in the darkness grinning at me "Don't run" he says, smoothly then he grabs me biting down on my neck.

I wake with a jolt where am I? Oh yes I am in Henrys room, that nightmare was horrible I never usually get them but when I get them I have them bad. I sit up putting my head in my hands trying to gather my thoughts there's a knock at the door then Henry walks in holding a plate of food grinning at me.

"How was your sleep?" he asks, walking to the bed side eating a slice of an apple I realise that this bed the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in.

"Good thank you" I lie thinking about the nightmare then I realise I am in a night gown.

"A maid let you have it" he says, sitting down on the bed answering my thoughts.

"You Didn't undress me did you?" I asked, shocked felling myself blushing.

He laughs shacking is head "No! I had Mary one of the maids undress you ".

"Oh ... Well may you thank her ... I mean the maid that gave me it" I say, smiling up at him.

Then I remember through some vague memory that Henry York is a vampire, I fell my face fall is he going to hurt me? Why is he being so nice to me? I remember him coming out of nowhere at the market, he was waiting for me outside the brothel and last night at the pub, did he send Olive to the brothel to kill the prostitutes? I feel my eyes start to water I look down at my knotted fingers am I his toy?

"I not going to hurt you now" He says, tilting his head.

"How do I know that?" I whisper.

I look up at him and his whole body has gone stiff and is eye look angry and through is teeth he says "Because I said so"

I look back down at my hands what have I done wrong? And what does he mean "he's not going to hurt me now?" he's never going to hurt me? Or not till later?

"You need to eat" he snaps, pushing the place of food at me.

I take a pace of bread I am really not hungry but I start to eat "Thank you" I whisper.

"One of my maids are waiting for you in the next room her names Mary she has a bath ready for you" He says, getting off the bed walking to the door.

"I want you ready in an hour understand I need to talk to you about something" he snaps, looking at me from the door.

I look at him lost "I mean it Adele if you're not ready in an hour I will drag you out whatever you're in" then he storms out the door.

I sit there dumbfounded he wants me to be ready in an hour for what? To kill me? No! He said he want to talk to me... What about? Oh I do not know. I roll my eyes then climb out of the bed do I just walk in like this? I walk to the door open it a little to see if there's anyone walking down the corridor when I see there's no one there I walk as fast as I can to the next room, I open the door and there's a woman putting flower petals in the bath tub she smiles up at me.

"Good morrow Miss Dudley"

"Please call me Adele" I smile back at her blushing closing the door.

"Yes Adele are you ready" she says, holding a hand out to me.

"Um" I stare at her hand rich people get maids to wash them; oh no I do not want her seeing me naked!

"Don't worry I have five daughters I've seen them all naked I've seen it all" she's very motherly she reminds me of my mother a bit, she talks like her.

I give her a little smile then take her hand and step in to the water it nice and warm we rarely bath in the brothel it was a luxury. "Arms up" she says, I pull my arms up.

She pulls the night gown up and off and I sink in to the water hiding my naked body the water smells of roses it's beautiful I curl my arm around my legs looking at the water.

"Have you been working for Henry for long" I ask.

"Yes Since I was nineteen" she says, pouring water over my head It makes me pull away.

"Sorry ... I ... hit my head yesterday" I get a sudden image of Olive grinning at me I push that as far out of my mind as I can.

"Oh I am sorry I did not know I'll be gentle" she says, pouring water on my head gently.

"Thank you... So you live in London" I ask, as she washes my hair very gently.

"Yes"

"How old are you Adele?"

"Seventeen"

Look back at her and give her a small smile and her eyes start to water "You're scared aren't you?"

I turn away from her I bite my shacking bottom lip trying not start crying I've lost everything everyone I care about, I've seen all their dead body's covered in blood, Olive I keep thinking of him grinning at me and know I have Henry York wanting to talk to about something that might end up with him killing me. I pull my legs closer to me resting my forehead on my knees and start to cry, sobbing so hard my whole body shacks.

About thirty minutes later I stop crying I've finished in the bath and have dried myself off I find that Henry has gave me a blue dress much better than my brown dress. I dress into it with Marys help then sit as she brushes my hair no one has brushed my since my mother died.

When I am done and look presentable Mary walks me down to a room before she opens the door for me she says "He will not hurt you" Then she opens the door before I can say anything I walk in to the room it's a drawing room, and Henry is sitting in a chair with his feet up reading papers eating an apple.

* * *

**Sorry Im taking sooooooo long about updating I get so carried away with writing the other chapters I'll try to update faster, the next chapter takes a completely different turn I cant wait to update it :D**

**I don't own being human :) Thanks again to Funsoup for your support x**

**Reviews and comments are very welcome x**

**I really hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. You're Mine

**Chapter 6 You're Mine**

He looks up at me and smiles "Hello" he says.

It makes me blush "Hello" I say, knotting my fingers together looking to the floor.

"Come sit with me" he says, chucking the apple on the table where his feet are.

I walk over to the chair next to him and sit "That's a lot of papers" I say, pointing at the lode of papers covering his lap.

"Comes with the job" He says, chucking them on the table.

"Where's Olive" I mumble, looking at the floor.

"Dead"

I gasp "You killed him" I say, looking up at him.

"Yes, he has been killing for mouths now and leaving others to clean up the mess" I stare at him wide eyed.

"And the brothel" It's almost a whisper.

"Gone, we set fire to it last night" I could feel my eyes water again, I really do have nothing I put my hand in my lap and knotting them together again.

"How long have you known about vampires" He sounds business like.

"Since I was about six" I say, looking around the room then back at him, he looks angry.

"Are you going to kill me" I ask, and then his face softens.

"No!"

"We're you going to kill me" then he face hardens.

"Yes"

"Why" I whisper, whipping a falling tear.

"Because your one of the most beautiful things I ever seen"

I shack my head at him in disgust and get out of the chair and walk for the door, I do not want to be here anymore Vampires are all the same there mean, sadistic and heartless. I feel emotionally dead I've been through so much in the last day I just cannot be bothered with him or anything else right now I just want to curl up somewhere dark and stay there. I get to the door and he slams it shuts he stood behind me, I rest my head on the door and right there I wish that Olive killed me in the brothel.

"Where do you think you are going I have not finished talking to you" he grumbler's

"Please ... let me go" I whisper.

I can feel him behind me he puts both hand on the door so I cannot move I can feel is chest against me back "Turn around" He whispers into my ear.

I take a deep breath and turn he so close I can feel is breath on my face "You're so beautiful when you cry" He says, whipping away a tear.

He traces his index finger from my cheek to my jaw then places his thumb on my lips then tilts my head up so I can look him the eyes "Everyone thinks you died in the fire Adele, if I let you out this house there think you had something to do with it and we would not want that now would we?"

I close my eyes the open them "You've took my life" I sob.

"You do not have a life Adele your some dirty little brothel child that no one gave the time of day to, everyday in your life is the same and after a while the innocents and pureness that you have would have gone, you would become mean and harsh heating the world for the hand it dealt you"

"That makes it right dose it ... that you can just kill my family" I splutter through my tires.

"I did not send Olive to kill the whores" he almost shouts hitting the door, then he starts pacing the room trying to calm himself.

"I want you to come to London with me" He says, running his hand through his hair.

I start to laugh "After all this ... I do not think so"

He stops and looks at me "You're coming with me weather I get a yes or a no"

"But then why ask" I say, irritated.

That was it he runs at me grabbing me by my hair "You Listen to me ... I will do with you as I please ... you are mine now I own you so you will do as I tell you ...Understand"

I stare into his eyes petrified my whole body's shacking "Understand?" he snarls, shaking my head.

"Yes" It's not even a whisper, He lets go of my hair throwing me to the floor and storms out the room slamming the door shut after him. I curl up pulling my knees to my chest rapping my arms around them and start to weep.

* * *

**Hello, OMG I'm so so sorry for not uploading I F***ing deleted this chapter and did it all over again -_- I was spitting feathers LOL. I will try to put the next chapter up soon I don't know how soon but it will sometime this week. Ummm what cant I say about the next chapter ? You meet Mary again oh and her daughters :) **

**Thanks again to the lovely Funsoup for your support love you ;) x **

**Reviews and comments are very welcome x I don't own being human :) **

**I really hope you enjoyed :D**


	7. Running off

**Chapter 7 Running off**

Its December 21st and the snow is falling as I look out the window it's been two months since Henry made me stay with him, we left Gloucestershire and moved to London it's very different here I have rules to follow.

I am not allowed to help the maids.

I am not allowed to leave the house without Henrys consent and if so I am not allowed to go alone.

I have a dinner and bed times.

I have followers that follow me everywhere.

If I did not have Mary I really do not know how I would survive she's so nice to me and her daughters Kate, Jane, Anna, Lizzy and Molly are so sweet to me. I very rarely see Henry I have not spoke more than two sentences to him since we got here, I sometimes see him watching me through the window when I am outside or he will pass me in the corridors and smile but that is about it.

Mary walks into the room with Kate and Molly "Adele ... would you like to take a walk?" Mary asks softly.

"Yes ... that would be nice" I say, smiling at them.

"Kate, Molly will you go and ask Mr. York if Adele's allowed to take a walk?... and tell him it will be with me, and you two" Mary asks, smiling at them.

"Yes ... Mother" they both says, hurrying out the door.

I sigh looking at Mary "I really do not see why I have to ask every time I want to go anywhere" I say irritated.

"I know he's just looking after you" she says, sitting down on a chair in front of the fire.

I sit down be side her and knot my fingers together "Do you really think so" I whisper, looking down at my hands.

I can feel her looking at me she reaches over and squeezing my hand "I do not think he will hurt you Adele" she says.

Then the door opens Kate and Molly walks in they both have sad smiles on there faces "He said no ..."

I sigh rolling my eye's irritated then stand up, I walk over to the window "It's not that far down" I say to myself in my head looking down at the floor. There is vines growing on to house I could climb on to, Mary, Kate and Molly are talking about something then I turn and look at them wondering if this is a good idea. I look outside again and pull the window up, I can feel the cold blowing in "What are you doing Adele?" Mary asks. Then I start to climb out the window with one leg and then grab hold of one of the vines I grin back and them. By the time they get to the window to stop me I am halfway down once I get to the floor I start to run. I run along the house down the steps into the garden I can hear Mary shouting my name and it makes me laugh oh this is fun!

I run for so long I find a very big pound that has frozen over, everything is covered in snow It's like a beautiful blanket of icing that goes on for mile after mile. It so cold but I really do not care I get to be on my own. I sink to the floor and stare up at the sky, I am going to be in so much trouble when I get back and it makes me grin. I am only wearing a dress my hair cold and wet down my back I lay there for some time I start to hear people shouting my name so I sit up.

Oh no! People are calling my name what if Henrys shouted at Mary or worst killed her for not stopping me suddenly this is not fun anymore. I get to my feet I rap my arms around me and start to walk back to the house. I see Mary, Kate and Jane stood talking and when Jane looks at me they both follow her gaze to me. I walk up the steps slowly wearily they all look irritated at me, I am wet head to toe, cold and hungry.

"What the hell were you playing at" Mary scolds me she really dose remind me of my mother something.

"I ..." I mumble

"Look at you are frozen to the bone" she says, walking to me taking me into the house.

"You know that Henry sent six other men out to look for you" Kate says, walking be the side me.

"And even Henrys looking for you" Jane say, walking next to her mother.

I feel my face pale Oh no, I really did not think this through what do I do? What do I say to him?.

"Kate and Jane go and find Christian and tell him that we found her" Mary says, Irritated.

"I'm in so much trouble" I whisper.

"Don't worry about that now; we need to get you warm and some new clothes"

After I am dressed and a little bit warmer I stand waiting for Henry to get back, Christian is stood watching my every move by the double doors I think it just encase I run off again. I can hear muffled voice in the hall way and my heart starts to pound then the door opens Henry walks in with a goblet, anger written all over his face. He nodes at Christian, and he leaves the room then gears at Mary sitting in the chair next to the fire.

"Leave" He orders, Mary looks at him then get out her chair and walk out the room.

"Don't be mad at Mary ..." I whisper, looking down at my knotted fingers.

"Sit" He commands, pointing at the seat in front of him.

I sit down not looking him in the face, I just cannot look up at him I am too scared all I can see are his legs, he steps back and sits down I can feel him staring at me. I stare at my knotted fingers I see from the corner of my eye that he takes a long swig of his drink and then slams the goblet down onto the table making me jump.

"So you decided to run off" he asks, coldly.

"S...S...Sorry" I stumble out, because that all I can say.

"You're sorry for what ... Adele?" He snaps

"For running off ... I" I say, Shrugging my shoulders still staring at my knotted fingers.

"I said NO! For a reason... but you defied me why?" He snarls.

"I ... I ... Was not thinking ... I" Words fail me.

"Look at me" he orders.

I look up at him through my lashes I can feel tries in the backs of my eyes, he's staring at me with fury in his eyes. The next think I know he gets up and leans both hand on the arms of my chair and leans his face in "You ever do that again ... I've been nice to you... do not push me" He says, so softly It makes my blood run cold he stand looking at me them walks out of the room.

* * *

**I went to alton towers about two weeks ago and for the first time walked round the gardens and I just could imagine a woman running round there with long hair and a 16th century dress. That is where I got the inspiration for this one :D**

**The next chapter is going to a lighter :D**

**I've got two other chapters written but i don't know when I'll be putting them up I'm just about to start the 10th one :D **

**I do not own being human x Love to hear what you think comment of reviews are welcome :D**


	8. Here I Am

**Chapter 8 Here I am**

Its been a two days since I ran off I am sat with Jane and Molly in my bed chambers, we have to stay in here tonight because there is a Christmas party that Henry has planed and we are not invited and if I was I do not think I would go because I would feel so out of place. Anna, Lizzy and Kate Walk in with four bottles each with big grins on their faces I think its wine but I am not too sure.

"Look what we found" Anna sings, waiving the bottles at us.

"Wine?" I ask

"Wine" Kate says, grinning even more.

"I do not think that is a good Idea" I say, pointing at the bottles.

"Oh come on Adele ... do not be such a stick in the mud! Everyone's down stairs their not going to know" Anna says, shaking her head.

I've never been drunk before Anna hands me a bottle I look at it "Fine" I say, grinning up at them what can one bottle do?.

"Not too much" Jane Says, Trying to sound displeased but I can see her amusement

I tack a long swig of the wine at first it taste horrid I swallow it down and the after taste is much better it taste fruity, and before I knew it I am on my second bottle. We are sat on my bed laughing At one another, Making fun out of one another I do not think I have laughed this much since I got to London.

"Where ...did you get the drink from?" I ask, Lizzy drunkenly.

"Umm... Party...Up... down stairs " Lizzy Says, Pointing up to the ceiling... I think she is very drunk ... I think I am very drunk I feel... Fuzzy.

"I think ... your vvvvvery drunk" I say, slurring my words.

"No ... your unk ... I mean drunk" she mumbles.

We all start laughing "unk" Jane ask, mocking her sisters.

Then we hear voices from the corridor we all look at one another wide eyed Oh no ! Everyone scrabbles to get off the bed. Anna falls off hitting her head on the floor Kate and Jane points and starts laughing at her, Me and Lizzy look at one another then to the bottles then to the window. Lizzy runs over to the window trying to see if there is anyone out there I pass the bottles to her. She opens the window then throws them out, we all scrabble over to the fire sitting on the chairs in fount of fire then the door opens.

No one's taking Umm "I love pairs" I say, felling very drunk.

Lizzy tries to stifle a laugh "Me to and apples" Anna Says, Grinning at me.

Mary and Jake walk into the room "Mr York Would like to see to you" Jake says, stiffly.

Oh no I am drunk Oh god "It's a Bit late don't you think?" I say, nodding to every word.

"Yes ... But he insists on it" He looks at me like he knows I am hiding something.

"Is there, something wrong?" He asks.

I look at the girls wide eyed "No! I am fine... Thank you very much" I snap, standing up Wow the rooms spinning.

He stands looking at me for a minute then turn and walks out the door, I look at Mary then start to walk as we walk to Henrys room I try and sober myself up, once we get to his room Jack opens the door I thank him and walk in. I never been in this room before Its the biggest room in the house, he has a huge double bed in the middle of the room a fireplace, huge windows on the far wall, the rooms pained in blues, reds and gold's fit for a king. Henry is stood staring out a window looking out into the night Jake leaves closing the door and Henry turns to me smiling.

"Having a good night?" He asks, walking over to me.

Right I can do this "Umm ... yes" Oh no he cannot get to close he will smell the wine I walk over to the line of bookshelf's moving out of his way.

"You have a lot of books" I say, looking at them then there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Henry snaps, I can feel him looking at me.

A black haired man walks in "Mr York ... some of your guests were in your garden and someone opened the window and throw wine bottles out the window and one hit Lady Evens on the head"

"Oh" Henry says.

I try I really do try and not laugh but I could not help it I let a little laugh out then bite my bottom lip and look away from the black head man, I look everywhere but at them two.

"Do you know something about this Adele?" Henry asks.

Still not looking at them both I look up at the ceiling "No" I say, Feeling my checks heat and Trying hard not to laugh.

"You can leave Ben" He says sighing.

I hear the open then closes "So you've been drinking?" He asks, I look at the bookshelf again.

"That depends on the way you're going to act" I say, bravely I think. looking down at my knotted fingers.

He walks to my side and a jolt of fear runs through me, he runs is finger along my jaw then tilts my chin up so I look up at him "Please don't be afraid of me" He whispers.

I swallow hard looking into his eye's "You said you wanted to own me" I breath.

"I want to keep you safe" He says, getting closer to my face.

"Why?" I ask, taking one step back so I am hitting the bookshelf.

"Because me and you are cut from the same cloth" He whispers, rubbing his nose against mine.

I wriggle my nose I am not the only one that has been drinking "What does that mean?"

He rolls his eyes in frustration and step back "Everyone has to start somewhere" He says, walking over to the table with bottles of wine on it. He tacks one then sits on the big wooden box at the end of the bed, he leans his elbows on the bed and kicks is legs out in fount of him.

"Are you coming to sit or are you going to stand there all night?" He asks, looking back me then taking a swig of his drink.

I walk over to him and sit next to him "Is that all you are going to tell me?"

"I was born in a brothel 67 years ago ... to six women I did not know which one was my mother" he says, and then takes another swig of his drink.

Umm I really was not expecting this "Are they still alive?" I ask, whispering

"No! They died... to disease and violence "He says, looking up at me with a sad smile.

The fear that I felt for him has gone I feel empathy towards him we are cut from the same cloth "How did you become a Vampire?"

"After they died I ran away to sea... ended up in Gdansk, fell into the battle of Orsha then ended up on the wrong side of a muscovite lance, and then when the army surgeon offered me eternal I accepted"

"And here you are" I says, smiling up at him.

"Here I am" He says, grinning down at me.

"Do you want a bottle?" Henry asks, waiving his bottle at me.

* * *

**So that's chapter 8 It's a little lighter Hal hasn't scared the SHIT! into Adele in this one(Well not that much) cant wait for the next chapter :) what can I say about the next chapter? umm there is a dance lesson.**

**I really hope you enjoyed I would love to hear what you think comment and reviews are welcome.**

**Oh Yerrrrrrr I DON'T OWN BEING HUMAN !**

**Happy Halloween ;P**


	9. Don't Let Go

**Chapter 9 Don't Let Go**

I do not know weather the amount of alcohol I've been drinking is having much to do with this, but I am not so afraid of Henry there is still fear there but not as bad as it was. Henry had been trying to teach me how to dance for the last two hours. I am really not very good at it I keep stepping on his feet but he is really very good at it.

"As I step my left foot forward ... you step your right one back" His eyes shine down at me, he has such a big grin on his face.

"You know Mr. York ... I am really bad at this" I giggle, grinning up at him.

"We'll Miss Dudley I am the best teacher you will ever have" He says, spinning me under his arm.

"Is that so Mr. York ... Well my mother always uses to say, never trust a man that can dance" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"You know Miss Dudley your very confident whilst being drunk" He says, rocking me back and forth.

I grin up at him "I blame you ... for me being drunk"

"I'm such a bad influents" he says, playfully.

"That Mr. York ...you are" I giggle.

Then everything changes in the room, are eyes lock we stop moving locked in each other's gaze. He starts to move his head towards mine I find myself moving closer to him he's about to kiss me, then fear starts to run though me I pull away stepping back. "I... I cannot do this" I whisper, I stare up at him in shock. I turn around and almost run for the door.

I run to my bedchambers slamming the door shut I dress for bed quickly and climb into my bed. I grab the sheets tightly around me I really do not care that the room is spinning. We were getting along having fun then I ran off, I am so afraid that is all just one big game to him that if I start feeling something for him he will tear me into pieces. I cannot be someone's whore I cannot be like them ... the prostitutes I would rather take my own life then take that path.

I hear the door open I keep my eyes close and pretend I am asleep, I am good at this my mother would make me pretend all the time well she would do her ... business sometime in the next bed or in the same one. I need to push that out my head I cannot think about that now, I feel the bed dip and my whole body stiffens.

"Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" Henry whispers, I can feel him lying besides me.

"You know when Olive brought you to the house in Gloucester and you slept in my bed, I watch you sleep all night, you looked peaceful you where so beautiful just laying there I could not take my eyes off you" He says, I turn and he is looking up at the ceiling.

Where did this come from? I really was not expecting this.

"But you where so cold about London" I say, remembering the way he shook me and how afraid I was.

"I find it so hard to control myself around you sometimes... I ... I am not use to being in control around humans" He says, closing his eyes.

I turn looking at his face holding on to the end of the billow "I'm afraid that this is all a big game to you" there I say it.

He opens his eye's looking up to the ceiling "I wish it was, I wish I killed you the first day I saw you I still could not keep my eyes off you then" He sighs, then turns looking at me crossing his arms.

For some reason that did not frighten me "Sometime when you look at me you look so afraid, I hate it. That you are afraid of me I will do anything to make it go away" He reaches over tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I ... I want to hold you" he says, closing his eyes.

Somthing in me wanted to held by him, I move closer and wrap my arm around his waist nuzzling into his chest I feel him stop breathing for a moment "Promise me something" I whisper in to his chest.

Wrapping is arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head "Anything" He says, holding me tightly.

"Don't let go"

* * *

**Slide to the right, slide to the left Take it back now ya'll ! I really wanted to call this the Cha Cha Slide :D could you imagen Hal doing the Cha Cha Slide LMAO! (Sorry in one of them moods :/) **

**I'm really excited about the next chapter :D I cant say nothing about the next chapter :( because it will give it away LOL**

**I dont own being human x ****Comments and reviwes are welcome :D x **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	10. My First

**Chapter 10 My First**

When I wake, I open my eyes and realize I am led on a very muscular chest. when did he take his shirt off? I quickly run though last night's advents Wow. I look up at Henry he is fast asleep he looks so peaceful. His hair is a mess and he has his arms wrapped around me tightly. I stay still not wanting him to wake, I just stare at his lovely face.

"It's very rude to stare" He says, keeping his eyes closed.

I feel my checks heat, then look away "I thought you were asleep" I breathe.

"I was too busy staring" he says.

"Did you not just say that it is rude to stare" I say, looking up at him. His eyes are still closed but he's grinning.

"Well... I cannot help but stare at you" He says, opening his eyes. Kissing my forehead it makes a shiver run down my spine.

"Where is everyone?" I ask. I wonder why Mary has not woken me.

"Well... Mary came in this morning" He says chuckling.

I gasp "She swear us ... what did she say?" I say, sitting up.

"She looked murderess when she first walked in ... but I was watching you sleep I told her to be quiet and leave"

"Henry ... "I say irritated, trying to climb out the bed. But he pulls me back so I land on his chest.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asks, holding me tightly so I do not struggle.

"No! ... I just need to explain" I say.

"And what would that be exactly?" He asks, nuzzling my ear.

I stiffen "I do not want her to think I am a whore" I whisper, looking down knotting my fingers together.

He reaches around, take's both of my hands and entwines his fingers with mine. Then kisses the back of my ear, my breathe hitches and I blush.

"You're not a whore Adele ... do not waste your time worrying about what people think of you, and if anyone would to say such thing, I will rip their throat out" He snaps into my ear.

He sits up taking me with him he sits me in-between his legs and wraps his arms around my waist. Then sweeps my hair to aside, he rests his chin on my shoulder and squeezes me gently. I take one of his hands and start to play with it.

"Sometime I think... thats where I belong" I whisper, still playing with his hand.

He pushed me to the bed and lies next to me his eye's warm looking down at me "You belong with me now"

I reach up and stroke my hand a long his forehead he closes his eyes, then I move down to his check. I run a finger down the centre of his throat and he let out a quiet groan. He opens his eyes and there black at first. But it doesn't scare me I just look into his eyes. I reach up and touch them then they turn back to hazel, he look lost for a moment like he does not understand.

He bends his head down rubbing his nose along mine, he rests his arms on each side of my head. Then he pressed his lips on mine, I close my eyes and kiss back he taste so sweet and his lips are so soft. As my body started to react to his, there is a knock at the door he keeps kissing me then the door open. I gasp when I see there is a man stood in the middle of the room and I sit up. Henry looks up at me and he looks furious.

He gets off the bed and stands "WHAT" He snaps.

"I ... I have been sent to tell you that Jacob was much placed with the party ... a ... And to give you this" He says, handing Henry a letter.

Henry is stood in fount of me I think it's so the man cannot see me in my nightgown. But as Henry reads the letter I can see him trying to look over Henrys shoulder. It makes me feel sick I rap my arms around me. Then I see Henry look up well the man grins at me.

"So ... You come into the room unannounced ... you see my lover in an indecent manner and have no remorse what so ever ... And now you insult me by not taking your eyes off her" He shouts.

The man takes his eyes off me then looks at Henry. I cannot see Henrys face but the man's eyes widen with fear. Then Henry swings a fist at him hitting so hard on the nose I hear a loud crack. The man falls back and hits the back of his head on corner of the wooden desk. I wince at the noise of him hitting the desk.

His heads covered in blood, Henry bends down grabbing him by his sex "if I ever catch you looking at her again ... I am going to rip this off" he says menacingly.

"S...S...S...Sorry" The man whimpers.

Henry stands "Get out" He snaps, and then the man almost crawls out the door.

Closing the door he turns around and I look up at him dumbfounded "Now where was I?" he says, walking over to the bed he pushes me into the bed then leans over me.

"You just ... Umm" I say, looking over at where he just hit the man.

"No one looks at you but me" he says, kissing my forehead.

"Why did you leave your party?" I ask, looking up at him.

He sighs rolling back on to the bed so he is lying next to me "It gets very boring, when people are hovering around you because they are afraid of you"

"Then, why did you want to see me?" I ask, looking at him.

"I really don't know ... I just wanted to see you, all yesterday I just wanted to see you and apologize for the way I've been with you ... and I am sorry for it, I just wanted you to be safe but I keep scaring you. That is the only way I know how to keep you from running off and when you did I almost lost my mind looking for you. And as I looked for you the more frantic I got I just needed to know that you where safe"

I move over so I am lying on his chest, wrapping my arm around him I think I'm getting brave "I'm sorry for running off" I say nuzzling his chest.

I look up at him and he reaches down and planes a gentle kiss on my lips. There is a knock at the door he groans in irritation.

He kisses me one more time then gets off the bed "Get under the covers" He says, looking back at me.

I climb up the bed and into the covers Henry waits and then opens the door "Yes" He sighs, looking very bored.

"Sir... There is an incident down stairs with Sir Edward and Sir Tomas, Sir Edward found his wife in Sir Tomas's bed" I see the young man blush.

"Cant it wait?" Henry snaps.

"Sir he has tied to kill Sir Tomas" he says.

"Fine ... I shall be down in momment" He says, then closes the door in his face.

He turns and walks over to the bedside I am on "I'm going to have to sort this out" He says, bending over me.

I smile up at him and he kisses me "I'll send Mary in to dress you" He says, hovering over my lips.

He kisses me one more time, stands and walks over to the door "Henry" I say, he turns and looks at me "Happy Christmas eve" I smile at him.

He grins back at me "You too beautiful Adele" and with that he is gone.

I fall back into the bed Wow! I touch my lips grinning for first kisses they were perfect I definitely want more of them from him. So much has changed overnight it's unbelievable I cannot help but have a very ridicules grin on my face. About ten minutes later the door opens Mary walks in. I sigh and climb out of the bed.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 10! So I cant sleep :( Its like 4:44 in the morning and I thought HEY! I haven't updated a chapter in awhile so here it is :D**

**I'm just about to finish up on chapter 12... CANT F****ING WAIT FOR SEASON 5 OF BEING HUMAN!**

**comments and reviews are very very welcome.**

**Love you all x**


	11. It's A Surprise

**Chapter 11 It's A Surprise**

The whole house has been decorated in yew, ivy, holly, mistletoe and laurel the maids spent most of the day decorating the house. I explained to Mary that Henry slept in my bed and that's all. She just wanted to know that I was safe and being careful. I really do hold her very close to my heart.

We are sitting in the drawing room with Mary, Lizzy and Jane well Molly, Anna and Kate sing While Shepherds Watched. Umm, there not the best singers but I keep smiling. Once they finished, we all applaud well Molly, Anna and Kate curtsey.

"Your turn Adele" Anna says.

"I don't sing" I giggle.

"You're such a stick in the mud" Anna says, rolling her eyes.

"Keep calling me that Anna, and you're going to find yourself with a blooded nose" I snap, glaring at her.

They all turn at once and gape at me. Then it dawns on me what I just said. We the hell did that come from? I never threatened anyone before. I hear the door open but I don't look; I just stare at Anna shocked at what I've just said.

"Adele"

I turn and see Henry stood in the door way my heart flutters and my breath catches. I stand and walk over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing" I say, smiling up at him

"I have something for you" He says, frowning looking over at Anna.

Then he takes my hand and pulls me out the room and we start to walk down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Your bedchambers"

"Why?" I ask, breathless trying to keep up with his long strides.

"You need a cloak we're going outside"

* * *

Everything is covered in snow from the tops of the trees to the grass on the floor. It feels very magical here because it's such an open space that goes on for miles. Henry hasn't let go of my hand since we left my bedchambers. We're stood at the front of the house as he stares down at me grinning from ear to ear.

"I have something for you" He says, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Oh" That's all I can manage, he just takes my breath away.

"Come on, it's around the back of the house" He says, pulling me down the steps.

"What is it?" I ask, excited grinning up at him.

"It's a surprise"

We get to the back of the house and there's a white stallion tied to a tree. He's the most beautiful horse I have ever seen. Henry leads me over to the horse.

"What do you think?" He asks untying the reins from the tree.

"He's beautiful" I reply shyly.

"Good! I brought him for you ... I couldn't wait till New Year to give him to you ... So I'm giving you him today" He says, grinning.

I swallow shocked "Thank you ... But I've never ridden a horse before"

"Well I'm going to teach you" He says walking behind me.

He puts his hands on my waist and lifts me. Once I'm on the horse he climbs on behind me. He takes both of my hands and places them on the reins. He tells me the right ways to pull the reins. Once I understand the horse starts to move I wonder what his name is?

"Does he have a name?" I ask, as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"No! What would you like to call him?"

"Henry?" I ask deadpan.

He growls into my neck and I start to laugh. I look up at the house and see most of the house staff looking at us.

"People are watching" I whisper.

He looks up at the house glaring and everyone starts their jobs again.

"What about ... umm ... Lucky?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Lucky ... I like it"

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm soo sorry for not uploading for a long time :( My head went numb with this storie -_- but there's two chapters I've written and I have to write one more and then I'm done with this :( But I have started writing a new fic that I'm really excited about. but I wont upload that till this is done. Ohhh and before I forget BEING HUMANS BACK ON THE 3RD OF FEB! Whop Whop! (Happy Dance) On there previewing the trailer tonight :P Cant Wait! **

**I don't own being human and I would love to hear what you think about ^^^ this chapter.**

**What can I say about the next chapter? Ummm there's a letter and you find something out about one of Hals henchman.**

**Thank you so muchhhhhh to Funsoup your amazing :) You're comments keep me going :D**


	12. Is This It For Me

**Chapter 12** **Is This It For Me?**

"I know it's not my place to say Adele but ... you need to be careful he's not a man you want to fall in love with" Mary says, concern written all over her face.

"I know Mary, I'm being very careful I promise I just ... "I don't know what to say.

"I know ... just be careful" she says, rubbing my arm with a little smile.

"Thank you Mary, I don't know what I would do without you" I say, smiling up at her.

There's a knock at the door Mary opens it and Jane is stood holding a letter.

She walks in smiling "Mr. York sent this"

"Oh ..." I say, taking it out her hands.

* * *

The letter says,

**To my beautiful Adele,**

Meet me out in the garden at noon on your own.

Henry.

* * *

I grin at the letter I feel a warm tingle run through me, I wonder why he want to meet in the garden? Mary looks at me quizzically raising one eyebrow and I stop grinning.

"I ... err I have to meet Hen ... Mr. York at noon" I mumble, she shakes her head at me and Jane grins at me.

* * *

Its just before noon and I'm so excited I have butterflies in my stomach. I walk down the corridor and as I get to the stairs someone calls my name. I turn to see Christian walking towards me grinning. But as he get closer I see there's something dangers in his eyes.

"Miss Dudley ... Where are you going?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Oh ... I'm meeting Hen... Mr. York" I mumble, smiling up at him.

He chuckles darkly then grabs my arm tightly. "I loved someone once, her name was Francesca Lisa Dawson she was so beautiful. Her golden hair would shine in the sun and her smile was just so breath take. And then Henry York killed her ... and now I'm going to kill you ... so he knows what it's like to lose someone he loves ... He doesn't deserve to be happy" He snarls, shaking me.

I stare into his menacing eyes and feel my face pale "Please I ..." I choke.

He starts to laugh and then he pushes me. I hit my head first on the wall, and then my back and the pain vibrates through me. I roll and as I roll I feel my right arm crack and the agony is like nothing I ever felt before. The pain in my arm takes over everything else until I hit the floor. I feel the cold wood on my back and head and it feels... Nice. I look up at the ceiling it's beautiful it's blue with red and gold strips. I feel my tears full down my face, is this how I die? Is this it for me? What about Mary and her daughters? What about Henry? And then everything turns to black.

* * *

**Oh No! She got pushed down the stairs :( Christian you're a dickhead ! what will Hal do ? What happens to Adele? all in good time my people :P The nexts chapters longer :) Theres two more chapters and that will be it for this :'( But I'm really REALLY excited about my next story its nothing to do with this one well Hals in it. But I will start putting it up once I finshed this Im so determined to finish this and I WILL!**

**Thank you Funsoup for all you're lovely reviews you're amazing :) x**

**I dont own being human :) Did anyone watch Being Human last night ? what did you think?**

**In the next chapter urmm I cant tell you nothing without giving it away :/ but I'll put it up as soon as I can :)**

**It would be lovely to see what you think :D thank you for reading x**


	13. Remembering

**Chapter 13 Remembering**

I don't want to wake everything hurts my whole body aches. I hear muffled voices and my eyes flutter open. The room is dark but there's candle light coming from the bedside. The moon light shines through the window next to my bed. Then I see three men at the side of my bed in black with long gray beards. I start to panic there's four men stood near the door. I see Mary teary eyed with her daughters. I realise someone's holding my hand my eyes dart up to see that it's Henry. He's sat next to my bed wide eyed and holding onto my hand. I feel my chest tighten and I find it hard to breathe. There are just too many people in here.

"There's too many people" I whisper frightened.

"Everyone out" He snaps, still looking at me.

Everyone starts to hurry out the door leaving Mary standing in the middle of the room.

"She's fine Mary go and get some sleep ... I'll call you in the morning and you can come see her then" He says softly, leaning his elbows on the bed looking up at her.

"Thank you" she whispers, and then walks out the door.

"You're fine, you feel down the stairs, I'm here nothing is going to hurt you" he whispers into my ear.

My breathing starts to calm but I feel a unwelcome surge of tears start to fall.

"Don't cry" he says gently, wiping away the tears.

He takes his boots off then climbs into the bed next to me. Careful not to touch me he just lying very still next to me.

"Sorry" I whisper.

I try to move my right arm to wipe my nose and pain jolts through me I gasp in pain at my arm.

"Be careful Adele" he almost shots irritated.

"It hurts" I say weeping, everything hurts.

"I know ... the doctor has reset your arm you just have to keep it still" he says calmly. We lay together for awhile not saying a word.

"I can't remember falling" I say, looking up at him

"What do you remember?" He asks, running his hand over my cheek.

"I remember walking down the corridor ... I was excited about something" I frown trying to recall why.

"You were coming to see me" he says.

Oh yes I remember now "The letter" I say, blushing.

"I stopped at the stairs for some reason... but I can't remember why" I say, lost in thought.

"I thought you we're dead" He whispers, looking over at the door.

"I was so mad... I thought you didn't want me anymore, I waited an hour for you and you just didn't come. So I stormed in so angry about making me wait a whole hour for you. And then when I seen you in the bed I ... I thought you left me ... I thought you went without saying goodbye" the last couple of words he says brakes off.

I reach up with my left arm and stoke his face "I'm here... When I die" his eyes widen "I'll haunt you for forever... I would never leave you" I whisper.

"Who falls down the stairs on Christmas day?" He grins, I think he's trying to lighten the mood.

I giggle and regret it immediately "Stop making me laugh" I say, trying hard not to laugh.

"You look tired... You should sleep" He says, kissing my forehead.

"Will you stay with me" I ask hopeful.

"Yes of course" He says. pulling the cover over me.

He gently kisses my lips and lies down resting his head on my pillow.

"Goodnight Henry" I say sleepily.

"Goodnight my beautiful Adele"

* * *

When I wake It's still drake outside. I look for Henry but as I turn my head I see someone sat on the end of my bed. It's Christian looking at me with a small evil smile. He pushed me down the stairs I gasp looking at him.

"Don't worry I'm here to look after you" he says mockingly, grinning.

He stands and my eyes widen in fear. He bends over me and snatches my pillow I scream as loud as I can, hoping someone will hear me. He starts smothering me with it. I try to push him off with my left arm but he's so heavy. I start to kick but he doesn't move. I start to panic it's getting harder to breathe. People starts shouting the pillows pulled off my face. I see Henry pinning Christian to the wall by his neck and Christians grinning at him. Mary pulls me up and hugging me tightly.

"He pushed me down the stairs" I sob.

"WHAT!" Henry snarls.

He looks over at me with no control. I never saw him lose control like this before, his whole body has changed. His eyes are black wide with an inhuman coldness that makes my blood run cold. His whole body radiating emotionless unrestrained ire. I sit gaping in fear at him what will he do? He slowly turns his head back to Christian.

"You know Francesca screamed for you when I killed her. She begged for me to stop. Three whole days I kept her alive. Her long blond hair was covered in blood, her whole body was. Mmmm I can still taste her." He chuckles darkly.

I'm pinned to the spot I really don't want to be here to hear or watch this. But if I move will he stop me? I don't want to draw attention to myself so I just sit with Mary as she holds me tightly. Christian tries to push him off he looks so distort. Henry slams his head back on the wall to keep him in place.

"I never thought you would try to revenge poor Francesca's death. I'm surprised in your weak pitiful attempt to kill Adele. You're like a child trying to kill a stag with its bear hands. It's pathetic really."

"Pathetic ... why, why did you kill her? She was my everything." He looks like he's giving up.

"Why? ..." Henry asks himself. "Mmm Because I was bored and she was a pretty face" He grins at him.

Christian face turns angry he swings his arm to hit Henry in the face. But he stops it just before it his him. Henry tuts at him shaking his head with the hand around Christian's throat he lets go. Then slams his shoulder against the wall and pulls his arm off. Christian cries out in agony making every hair on my body stand to attention. Then he pulls his other arm off, I can't help it. I know Christian pushed me down the stairs but he doesn't deserve this.

"STOP IT! STOP IT HENRY!" I shout pleading.

He menacingly slowly turns his head and it sends a cold chill down my spine. He lets go of Christian and he slides down the wall whimpering.

His cold gear turns to Mary "Get out" He commands.

"I am not leaving her ..." He walks over to the bedside she's on, grabs a hand full of her hair dragging her of the bed. He drags her to the door open it and throws her out. I see Jake on the other side of the door and as he court her.

"Don't let her back in here" he snaps.

He closes the door shut and turns. Fear chocks me. His eyes are glittering dangerously as he walks back over to the bed. He pulls the covers off the bed Grinning. He kneels on to the bed and craws up my body, I stiffen immediately.

"Please don't" I whisper, looking him in the eye.

"Don't what?" He asks, trailing kisses up my neck.

He starts to pull my night gown up, and I start to panic I reach out for something to grab. Once I find something heavy enough. I hit him over the head as hard as I can. He falls next to me knocked out. I scramble up off the bed my back and chest hurt so much. Christian is still on the floor I walk around the bed to him.

"What can I do?" I ask, bending down beside him.

He looks lost "Should I help you up stand?" I ask him, I don't know what to do?

"Kill me" He chocks.

I look at him wide eyed "I ... I can't" I whisper shocked.

"Yes you can just ... break the chair" he says, pointing his chin over to the chair on the other side of the room.

I hesitate for a moment "he will keep me alive for days if you don't" he says.

I stand walk over to the chair pick it up with my left arm and throw is as hard as I can at the floor. The legs break off and I look at Christian .

"Get one of the legs ..." I take one and walk back over to him. "Stab it into my heart" he says.

I look at him I feel like crying "Its fine this is my time" he smiles up at me.

"Maybe you will see Francesca again" I whisper past lump in my throat.

"I don't think I will" he says sadly.

I put the wooden chair leg up to his heart "I think you will" I say, and then I push the leg into his heart.

"Thank you" He says, smiling at me as he turns to dust.

I fall back on to my heal and drop the chair leg on the floor. I have gust killed a man. What have I done? I hear a low grown coming from the bed I get to my feet quickly. I run to the door open it to fine Mary and Jake not there. I start to walk down the corridor as fast as I can.

"Adele" I hear Henry growl.

I start to run to the closes door and quickly walk in the room. The room is dark the moon light shines through the windows. I can just about see where I'm going.

I can't be here anymore for god sake I love him I really do love him. But there's a time when enough is enough. How many times can I just sit by and let this happen. My humanity is getting lost to him. I've lost myself in this life. He's shown me to stop caring about what people think. To love myself and he makes me feel beautiful. He makes me feel like a woman. But tonight is my wakeup call I'm saying goodbye to Henry York.

I see men's cloths folded on the end of a bed. I very awkwardly dress in them using one arm. The shirt is so big on me, there's a cut at the top that stops just below my breasts. I tie string around the trousers to hold them up.

I start to hear my name being called there's a pair of boots at the foot of the bed I hurriedly put them on. There a bit to big but I really don't care. I walk over to the window for old time's sake I think to myself. I pull the window up feeling the cold night air rush in. I start to climb out not looking back if I do this will break me even more.

* * *

**Run girl Run! :( Thats some scary shit! Poor Adele :'( So kids what have you learnt today? NOT TO GET ON THE WRONG SIDE OF HENRY YORK! **

**One more chapter :( Funsoup thank you :D You ther best :P **

**I dont own Being Human :) I wish I did NOT! Hope you enjoyed ^^ The chapter :)**


	14. Thank you and Goodbye

**Chapter 14 Thank you and Goodbye.**

Dear Lord York,

I hear of your great news of becoming a Lord I'm most happy for you and wish you the best. I bet you're wondering who is wasting your time with this letter. Well my Lord it's been a very long time since we last seen each other. You've been playing on my mind lately and I've been wondering how is life for you? I was so very young when we last talked I had the most unusual start in life. It feels like a distant dream now living in a brothel and meeting you. I'm an old woman now my death is only around the corner but I'm not frightened. I've lived an extraordinary life from the brothel to meeting you to getting married for love and having ten beautiful children. I'm writing this letter to thank you for changing my life. You always been in my heart and I owe you so much for teaching me not to care about what people think. And to love myself and not to get frightened over silly things. I once said that I would haunt you for forever when I die well my Lord, once I get to the other side I'll be watching.

I couldn't leave without saying thank you and goodbye.

Love you're Beautiful Adele.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

**I cried writing this I never thought I would kill a person off like that! I get so frightened about people I love dying so writing this is really something for me and I dont think I will be doing it again. I would like to thank everone that read and commented on Good Intentions you mean the world to me. I'm sorry if this has upset anyone for killing Adele :( **

**I dont own being human I really hope you enjoyed this.**

**I really really love to thank Funsoup for your support you commented on nearly every chapter and you stuck with Good Intentions If you haven't ****checked out her Fanfic Full Moon Fever you really should :) ****There will be a new fanfic up tonight or tomorrow I don't know yet :/**

**Thanks again everyone you're all amazing.**


End file.
